baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Swap Mode
Role Swap Mode(aka You're Mine) is a secret game mode that can only be accessed by entering a code that Youre Mine Button.jpg|The You're Mine Mode button (Alternate Version of the Story Mode button). Youre Mine Hover.jpg|The You're Mine Mode button when hovered over (Alternate Version of the Story Mode button). references the year this game takes place in. Mode Description A kid has gotten one of his questions wrong and now you have to stop him. How to access this mode To access this mode, the player must head over to the You Can Think Pad and enter the code, "1999". Once entered, Baldi's message will appear, but the only readable part is "WHAT DID YOU JUS-" with the rest of the message being a mess of characters. Baldi will not show his angry expression but will show an expression of Fear. The screen will then freeze, the screen will appear corrupted, and a loud mess of corrupted audio will play. The game will then do a fake restart, showing the Created using Unity logo and as soon as the Title Screen appears, there will be multiple differences. First off, Baldi will appear to not have his default happy expression, but instead will have a much more angry expression and will not say his opening line. Secondly, the chalkboard will not show the usual 3D text, but will show chalkboard writing saying, "I'm in your control now." Thirdly, when the player clicks the "Start" button, the mode selection menu will only have one game mode accessible, which is labeled "You're Mine", with an image of Baldi making an angry face. When hovering over, it will change to an image of Baldi, holding his ruler with an evil smile. You also can't close the game due to the close button being greyed out. Endless Mode is not accessible either and the choice of choosing your own modes will also be disabled too, leaving the player no choice, but to choose "You're Mine". When this mode is chosen, the player will have no inventory and will be put into the control of Baldi, with the only goal being to stop the main protagonist, Tag. The player won't be able to collect items and will not be caught by the Principal for breaking the rules. If the protagonist were to collect all 7 Notebooks, the player will be teleported near the said protagonist, but they won't move, allowing the player to catch them. When the player catches the protagonist, they will appear in the jumpscare instead of Baldi's face, and instead of one of the usual death screens showing up, a death screen showing a Nintendo 64-like death screen will show up, with Filename_2 saying, "Next time, use the Middle Analog Stick to run away from Baldi." When the player returns to the main menu, the title screen will look the same as it was before the code was entered into the You Can Think Pad and the player will be able to select any mode they want. The only way the player can access the mode again is by entering the code again. Trivia *The code is a reference to the year the game takes place in and how the game is based on 90s Edutainment games. **The code is also a reference to an easter egg in Batman: Arkham Asylum when the game crashes and the roles are swapped. *The Middle Stick is a big reference to the Nintendo 64 controller and a reference to the aforementioned Batman: Arkham Asylum easter egg. "Use the middle stick to dodge Joker's gunfire". Sounds Gallery 1999_Code_Activated.png|When you enter the code into the You Can Think Pad. 1999_Fake_Restart.png|Ditto, but the game glitches and does a fake restart. 1999_Title_Screen.jpg|The Title Screen after the fake restart. 1999_Mode_Select.jpg|The Mode Select menu, but the "You're Mine" mode is the only mode available. 1999_Ingame_First-Person.jpg|A screenshot of Role Swap mode (aka You're Mine mode). 1999_Player_Jumpscared.png|The Jumpscare screen when Baldi catches the player. 1999_Death_Screen.jpg|The special Death Screen when Baldi catches the player. Category:Game Modes Category:Mode Category:Game-Modes Category:Codes Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Baldi's Basics 1.4